There is No Victory
by Tenacious Invader
Summary: Me revoici avec un nouvel "vieil" OS, écrit et posté il y a un moment déjà pour le concours de sadisme de CFB. Hors-saison.


Tout est dans le titre.

Bonne lecture, et merci de laisser un petit com' pour me faire part de votre avis sur ce texte, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**There is no Victory. There're only Dead Bodies.**

Bam.

La gifle fit craquer ses cervicales, qui se coincèrent instantanément sous l'impact.

Sa joue se transforma en un brasier criminel, mordant et irrésistible.

Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, elle dût les cligner plusieurs fois avant qu'une vision a peu près normale ne se rétablisse.

Brouillée et instable, mais suffisante pour qu'elle voie ce qu'il y avait à voir.

- Avez-vous mal ?

Elle ne montrait rien de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et son expression indéchiffrable aurait pu berner un excellent joueur de poker. Mais elle ne répondit pas, même par la négative.

Ce n'était pas à elle que Jerry Tyson s'adressait, mais à l'homme ligoté juste à côté, qui gesticulait rageusement et ne parvenait qu'à s'entailler les poignets.

- Avez-vous mal ?

La froideur de la question lui tira un sourire tout aussi glacial.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Suppliant et rongé par la culpabilité, Castle s'enfonçait à vitesse grand V dans le doute, le pessimisme et la Mort.

Le " Triple-Tueur " exultait.

L'écrivain se défilait, mais il était clair que la douce torture qu'il infligeait à sa flic de partenaire le faisait plus souffrir que ses propres blessures.

Le temps des interrogations était révolu.

Pourquoi être revenu ce jour-ci plutôt qu'un autre, pourquoi enlever les deux enquêteurs ?

Il haussa les épaules. Ça le regardait.

Il tourna nonchalamment le dos à ses détenus, et poussa tout aussi tranquillement la chaise de Beckett en passant. Le vacarme qu'elle fit en touchant la dalle résonna trois fois. Autant de vagues de douleur pure déferlèrent et se répercutèrent telles des ondes de choc dans les avant-bras de la détective, qui venait de s'écraser de tout son poids sur ses mains liées dans son dos.

Un gémissement venu du fond de ses tripes remonta le long de sa gorge, fut étouffé avant de naître sur ses lèvres par un élan de courage. _Ne pas céder._

Castle ne l'entendit pas.

Kate respira plus librement.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à son «_Ça va ?!_» terrorisé, elle scanna chacun des décimètres carrés de son environnement.

Le 3XK était sorti.

Elle avait moins de dix minutes pour trouver une issue, se libérer et l'atteindre.

Tout en s'occupant de Castle, qui lui, ne scannait rien du tout, complètement perdu.

* * *

Ryan laissa tout tomber. Dossiers, combiné et envie pressante. La petite Alexis Castle était entrée dans le commissariat. Avec une histoire effrayante à raconter.

Elle avait été témoin de l'enlèvement de son père et de Beckett, devant sa porte, n'avait rien pu faire mais n'avait pas été vue.

En une demi-heure, le district entier était mobilisé, et leur piste fut retrouvée.

Javier planifia l'opération, lui fit enfiler à Alexis un gilet pare-balles.

Castle le tuerait, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à tenter de la convaincre de rester à l'écart. Il la mettrait derrière, et elle resterait près des véhicules quand ils donneraient l'assaut.

Un point c'est tout.

* * *

La réglette de plexiglas tranchant qui protégeait l'angle du placard mural fit des merveilles.

En quelques minutes et presque sans égratignures, Kate réussit à défaire les liens qui lui brûlaient la peau et entravaient ses mouvements. Elle détacha Castle, qui paraissait perdre pied, et se confondait en excuses incohérentes, puis le traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre du modeste salon mal éclairé où Tyson les retenait. Elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir à la casser, c'était du double vitrage.

Heureusement, la poignée tourna facilement, et elle se pencha pour évaluer la hauteur.

.. Eut un haut-le-cœur.

Ils se trouvaient au dernier étage d'un immeuble gigantesque, perché au-dessus d'un large boulevard. Impossible de sortir par là, et faire de grands moulinets pour attirer l'attention risquait d'alerter Jerry s'il était dehors. Hors de question.

Elle se contorsionna pour juger de la distance qu'il y avait entre sa fenêtre et le toit.

Là, grimper était envisageable. Il y avait deux mètres à peine, puis une large corniche d'où il serait aisé de se hisser sur le toit.

Sur le toit. Oui, mais après ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'infortune. Lui qui s'était toujours montré brave et exubérant dans des situations plus graves, était totalement démuni et anéanti face à la sévère correction qu'il venait d'endurer. Elle devait prendre une décision, au moins pour lui.

- Rick, vous passez derrière moi, et vous essayez de m'imiter. Okay ?

Il ne broncha pas, et très vite, ils furent sur le toit.

Large de cent mètres environ.

D'un côté, la rue, de l'autre, un second immeuble, un autre bloc, presque accolé au leur.

Inespéré.

Elle voulut sourire et partager son enthousiasme avec Castle quand ils entendirent un bruit de course en dessous d'eux. Tyson était revenu et montait à son tour...

Avec un petit calibre entre les dents.

Beckett jaugea l'espace qui séparait les deux tours.

Trois mètres, grand maximum.

Avec l'élan qu'elle avait et l'angoisse qui lui faisait pousser des ailes, c'était jouable.

Castle suivrait sans peine, il était plus grand qu'elle.

Elle s'élança.

Le gouffre s'ouvrit à ses pieds, et, d'un vigoureux coup de talon, elle se propulsa à la rencontre du vide. Mains tendues en avant, jambes figées dans leur course. Déjà le second toit se dessinait sous son corps. Instinctivement, elle banda ses muscles, se déploya le plus possible, rentra la tête dans les épaules, et attendit le choc que provoquerait inévitablement sa rencontre avec le revêtement cimenté.

Un choc qui ne vint pas.

Vingt mètres en contrebas, dans la ruelle, un jeune femme rousse à la voix reconnaissable entre mille venait de crier en la désignant de son index levé vers le ciel.

- Là !

Kate baissa les yeux vers Alexis.

Se détourna de son but, quittant la trajectoire optimale qu'elle s'était imposée.

Perdit toute chance d'atteindre l'autre côté.

Chuta.

Ne comprit que trop tard ce qui lui arrivait.

Versa une unique larme.

S'écrasa sur le sol.

Pour ne plus bouger.

Morte.

* * *

Ryan, Esposito et les dix hommes de la brigade S.W.A.T de New-York s'immobilisèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Restèrent cois.

En une glissade hasardeuse, Castle s'arrêta pile à temps, à cinq centimètres du trou.

Son regard alla du corps désarticulé et sans vie du lieutenant au visage horrifié de sa fille.

Il oublia Tyson qui le rejoignait en courant, armé et déterminé.

Il oublia le reste du monde, oublia de respirer.

Il oublia pour se focaliser sur Alexis, qui elle-même n'avait qu'une envie : tout oublier et cesser d'exister.

Jerry guettait une réaction de l'écrivain. Il baissa son revolver, se campa à son niveau, et toisa sans émotion le cadavre de Beckett. L'unité surentraînée qui l'attendait ne l'effrayait pas. Et de toute façon, aucun des policiers ne faisait mine de s'animer.

- Je savais que je pouvais vous détruire sans vous tuer, Castle.

Il laissa un poignée de secondes se perdre dans le silence avant de poursuivre.

- La trouvez-vous toujours aussi belle ?

Parlait-il de Kate ou d'Alexis ? Nul n'eut le temps de lui demander : sans lâcher sa fille des yeux, Rick enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire de Tyson.

Geste aussi violent qu'inattendu.

Assommé, le petit brun tomba sans bruit et sans vitesse le long de la façade de l'immeuble, avant de mordre le trottoir la tête la première.

Le crâne défoncé, il mourut sur le coup. A moins d'un pas de Kate.

* * *

Esposito s'ébroua, comme sortant d'un rêve -d'un cauchemar-.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, harassé et stupéfait. Puis il vit Alexis.

Ses lèvres qui tremblaient, sa lividité, la vie qui semblait fuir son être par ses orbites bleus irrémédiablement blessés. Il suivit la direction de son regard...

La mort de sa meilleure amie passa soudain au second plan, tout comme le meurtre du Triple-Tueur.

Restait un tremblement sourd et déchirant qu'il sentait vibrer dans chacune de ces cellules, ancré en chaque homme depuis la nuit des temps. La peur. Un peur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possible de connaître.

Il avait capté l'éclat noir des pupilles de Castle.

Haine, colère et solitude.

Désespoir et douleur.

Néant.

L'hispanique laissa des larmes glacées rouler sur ses pommettes. Et trouva leur goût de sel étrangement proche de celui du fer.

_Castle pardonnerait-il un jour sa fille ?_

Il en doutait.

Il ne pardonnerait rien. A personne, et surtout pas à lui-même.

Parce que les Morts ne pardonnaient pas, et que Castle était mort en même temps que Beckett.

_* There is no Victory *_


End file.
